Explorers of Creation
by SwordSheath
Summary: Red was a human, but was turned into a Charmander! Adventure with him and Samantha the Riolu as they explore the greatest secrets of creation, friends, enemies, and their true feelings for each other. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Also, no theories about Red or Samantha. Also, this has original stuff, but includes things from Red Rescue Team and Explorers of Sky. First Fanfic!
1. Encounter of a Lifetime

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:

Explorers of Life

 **Area: UNKNOWN, 3P POV**

"Helloooo? Helllooo? C'mon, wake up, c'mon... Heeelllloooo?" A female Riolu asks to a male Charmander. This world is populated by pokemon, and only pokemon. The Charmander starts to stir. "Finnaly..." the Riolu mumbles.

 **Unknown POV**

I awoke to my new life, only to see the most beutiful Riolu I have ever seen. _What the heck?! I-it's a pokemon, why am I thinking of her like that?!_ "Finnaly, your awake!" She said in a sweet voice. "What the? You... you speak?!" I yelled. "Of course, what am I, a tree?" She asked, snickering. "Who are you?" I asked. She smiled a big, sweet smile. "My name is Samantha, the Riolu." She said. "Your's?" A few fuzzy memories come to me. "Oh, umm, Red." I said. "Red. I like that." Samantha said.

She helped me up. I couldn't help but notice she was as tall as me. "What the-?! You... Your as tall as me!" I yelled. "Of course! Your a Charmander, after all, it's not like your a Groudon!" She said, starting to laugh. I was shocked. I looked at my hands, only to show them as red. "Wh-what the?!" I yelled. "What's wrong?" Samantha asked, tilting her head at me. "I'm... I'm not a Charmander! I-I'm a human!" I said. She not just started, but DID laugh. "Hahahahahahaha! Oh, that's so funny, at first I-" She stopped at my serious expression. "Oh, your serious... well, umm, okay then, wel-" She started.

"Help! Help!" We turned to see a Froakie running our way. "What's wrong?" Samantha asked. "My mom! She was running with me, and then fell into a hole!" He yelled. "Oh no!" I yelled. "We'll help you!" Samantha said. "Right, Red?" She looked at me. "Umm, well, yeah! We'll help!"

 **Area: Kuronto Kave, Samantha's POV**

"Wow, this is big." I said, looking over at Red. "Ready?" "Ready." He said. We walked in. Right then, two caterpies jumped in front of us. "Raaahhhh!" One yelled. Then it used stringshot on red, but he blocked it. He ran to one. "Well, arn't you cute," Red said, smiling. I started feeling this weird feeling in my chest. _What the...?_ I thought, but was rammed into by the other caterpie. "So, you wanna think we're cute?! We'll destroy you!" He yelled. "Okay then, you wanna play tough? I'm a fight type, so I wouldn't recomend that." I said. "Foocuuuss... PUNCH!" I yelled, smashing him with an ultimate karate chop. "Yaaaa!" It yelled in defeat. In an eerie light, teleported to the outside. It dropped an orb, and I knew it as a teleportation orb, because of it's purple glow.

We passed from room to room, and finnaly found a Greninja, which turned out to be Froakie's mother. "Thank you!" she said. We used the teleportation orb I found earlier. After we got out, Greninja thanked us heavily, along with Froakie. "Y'now, you two make a good couple." Greninja said. I grew seriously red. "We're not a couple!" Red yelled, clearly embarased. Greninja just smiled, and walked off with Froakie.

I looked over at Red. Red was... well... red. "Umm, well, uhh, I guess I'll see you later." He said. He turned, but didn't know what to do. An idea popped into my head. "What if we made a rescue team?" I blurt out. He turned to me. "What?" he asked. "A-a rescue team! Y'now, we save pokemon, get items for them, and other stuff! It'll also give you a place to live..." I finished. "Okay, I guess..." he said.

He followed me to PokeCentral, where we went to Blastoise's Guild. We quickly walked in, and were immediatly greeted by a Bulbasaur. "Hello! How are you? I hope you are amazingly fine! Let me guess, you wanna make a rescue team?" he asked. We nodded. "Well, let me introduce you to Wigglytuff first, aka Blastoise's Second-In-Command!" He introduced us to Wigglytuff, who was nice. Then Blastoise.

"Now, umm, just a little heads up, Blastoise can be a little... rude, and sometimes angry." Bulbasaur said. He rapped on the door. "WHAT IS IT?!" a large female voice booms. "Um, ma'am, I have a possible rescue team!" Bulbasaur said through the door. "Oh, in that case, come on in!" we heard.

 **Area: Blastoise's Guild, Blastoise's POV**

I watched as a male Charmander and a female Riolu come into my office. _Awww, how cute!_ I thought. "Hello, Ms. Blastoise, sorry to bother you, but we'd like to make a rescue team!" the Riolu asks. "Okay then, first of all, what are your names?" I ask. "Red." the Charmander said. "Samantha," the Riolu said. "Okay, next: What inspired you to go onto a rescue team?" I ask. "Oh, well, I, uhh, we, saved a weak Greninja from Kuronto Kave, and became really pumped!" Red said. "Okay, good. Finnaly: What will your team name be?" I asked. "N-name?" Samantha sputters. "You can think about it if you'd like!" I said cheerily. "I've got it!" Red yelled, then whispered into Samantha's ear. She smiles, nods, and they turn to me. "Team Life!" they said in unision.


	2. Guild Items and Bad Dreams

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for reading this! Sorry 'bout last chapter, not making a note and all, buuuut hey! I still am not sure about this! Oh, and sorry about how short last chapter was, I'm kinda bad at this... buuuut hey! New chapter! Yaaaay! (Oh, and before I forget, I couldn't put it in the title, it's rated T because things are going to get dark soon.) Also, I try to get out as much as possible. So they'll be short, but'll come out faster. Okay, now let the reading commence!**

 **Area: Blastoise's Guild, Red's POV**

Bulbasaur showed us to our room. Wait, room? "Wait, this is only one room..." I said, confused. "Oh, of course, well, a lotta people have joined lately, so each team moderator, or creator, must have one room, aka you two." he said. "Oh, I'm okay with that. Arn't you, Red?" Samantha asked, looking at me. _I... I'm not really sure about this..._ I thought. "Oh, umm, yeah, sure." I said. "Okay, go on in and check it out. I'll be back in five to get you for dinner." said Bulbasaur. I looked at the clock, and it said 6:55. (Yeah, the room has a clock)

In the room, there was 3 shelfs for each person, two beds, and a box for each person. I looked inside mine. In it was a hankerchef (I put it around my neck), a tresure bag backpackpack, which I put on as well, a wonder map, and a badge. I pinned it to my hankerchef, and it instantly said my name. "Cool..." I said. I looked over at Samantha. She had a scarf, a badge pin with her name on it, and also a backpack. "Neat, huh?" Riolu. "Yeah. You look good in that scarf." I said. She blushed. "Oh, uhh, thanks. Same with you." she said. I smiled. "Thanks." I said.

 _Knock knock knock!_ we heard. Our door opened, and in came another charmander. "Oh! Hello! A-another Charmander! Cool! Anyway, Bulbasaur had to go to Pokecentral, so he asked me to get you for dinner. Come on." he said. We followed him into the dinning room. We sat at a table, where our names were on name-tags and food on plates were there, along with oran berry juices. On my plate were red gummies, an apple, and an orange slice. I took a bite of my orange, a blast of juicy flavor in my mouth. "M-mmm... that's deliceous." I said. "Yeah." she said. I took a drink of my drink. Also deliceous. "How's your food?" Samantha asked. "Good. Yours?" I ask. "Awesome." she said.

 **Samantha's POV**

It's been a while since I last had a brown gummi. It tasted amazing! I looked over at Red. He was eating his apple. "Mmm... that tastes great..." he said as he chomped down. I felt that feeling again. _What is with that? Could... No..._ I thought.

Soon after that, we cleaned up and went to bed. "Good night, Samantha." Red said. "Good night, Red." I replied.

 **Area: Red's Dream, Red's POV**

I was back to where me and Samantha first met. I looked over to my right, only to see Samantha, waving at me. I was about to go over to her when somthing snuck behind her and grabed her! "Samantha!" I yelled. I ran to save her, but the thing ran away! "SAMANTHA!" I yelled. Then, I couldn't move. "No! Samantha!" I yelled.

I flew up, gasping for air. I relized it was all a dream. I gave out a huge sigh, then looked over at Samantha. She was shivering. I must've not have known how cold it was, being a fire type. I got up and gave her my blanket. Then went back to bed.

 **Aaaaaand cut! Wow, a second chapeter! I know it's short, but read my note at the beggining. Well, see you next chapter!**


	3. First Mission and a New Recruit

**Allllrightio! Another chapter! Nothing that important, really, so let the reading commence!**

 **Area: Red and Samantha's room, Samantha's POV**

I awoke slowly. Yawning, I looked around. Red was starting to stir. I couldn't help but notice he didn't have a blanket. I looked down at mine, only to see two. I got that feeling in my chest again. "Oh, that was so sweet of him..." I said, smiling. Soon, Red woke up.

We walked over to the 3BF (Third Below Floor,) to get to the breifing. "...And now to your jobs!" Blastoise finished. "Umm, hello!" We heard behind us. We turned to see a Cyndaquill with glasses. "I'll be showing you to your jobs... Well, first of all, you'll need these." She said, handing us two computers. I opened it up, showing an inbox. "They are Poketabs. The inbox shows what missions you have." She said. Then she lead us to an electric bulliten board. "Connect to this wire..." She connected a wire to our poketabs, "And choose a mission! I'll leave you two to it!" She said happily, then walked off. I looked at my poketab. "Perhaps... save a Shinx from Kuronto Kave?" I asked. Red looked over and smiled. "Sounds good to me!" He said.

 **Area: Kuronto Kave, Red's POV**

We stood at the entrance of Kuronto Kave. "Ready?" I asked. "Yep!" Samantha replied.

We ran in, ready for whatever came at us. Suddenly, two krabby jumped out! I rammed into one with tackle. Then he used BubbleBeam. "AHHH!" I yelled. I fell to the ground, pain pulsing through me. "Red!" Samantha yelled, kicking her krabby in the face. "Ahh!" it yelled. She ran to the other one. "Auuurrrraaaaa... BEAM!" she yelled, defeating it. She threw me an oran berry. I ate it, feeling better. "Thanks," I said, getting up.

We walked through another room, only to be greeted by a Zoura. "Hello, I am Jake, th Zoura. I see you are on a rescue team! I'd love to join you!" he said. "Okay!" I said, giving Jake a badge.

We walked for a couple more rooms, and were greeted by a Shinx. "Hiya! Are you here to rescue me?I'm Linx, by the way!" He asked. "Yep!" I said.

We walked back to the entrance. We quickly got back to Blastoise's Guild. "Thanks!" He said, giving us a bag. "Oh, Red, by the way, this is Poké..." Samantha lifted a golden substance from the bag after Linx left, "It is a currency."

We had dinner, then went to bed.

"Night, Samantha." I said.

"Night, Red.

Soon after, I fell asleep.

 **Aaaaaand cut! Wow, another chapter! How cool! Well, expect more soon! And a see ya later!**


	4. A backstory

**Once again, readers, hello! Now, this chapter will be longer than normal. This is becaaaaause... We are talking about Samantha's backstory! Okay, so let the reading commence!**

 **Area: Team Creation's Room, Red and Samantha's day off, 3P POV**

Red looked at the ceiling, bored. "So, what do you want to do?" asks Samantha. Red sighed. "I don't even know what to do right now..." he replies. Then, an idea pops into Red's head. "You know, you haven't told me much about yourself." Samantha looks at Red. "You... You want to learn about me?" Asks Samantha. Red nods. Samantha smiles. "Okay, where do I start..."

 **Flashback, 4 years ago, Samantha's POV**

I walked into the school. "Hi, Samantha!" "Hello, Samantha!" "Samantha, wassup?" I am really popular, but also really nice. _BRI-IIIIIIIIIIING!_ The bell thunders. I walk into Ms. Herocross's classro-om, ready to start the day. "Okay, Roll Call, everyone! Samantha," She said. "Here!" I say. "...Froakie?" "Here!" "Sewaddle?" "Here!" "Oh, I nearly forgot! We have a new student! Say hello to Andreas, everyone!" Ms. Herocross says. And, as if on cue, a Charmander walks in. "Hello!" everyone yells out. "Cool. An actual nice classr-oom." He says cooly. I just stared. He was so, well, cute! I felt that feeling in my chest. A feeling I know all to well. I had a crush on him. He starts walking to the desk next to me. "Is this one taken?" he asks. "Oh, uh, no." I say to him.

After a couple legends about Arceus, Mewtwo, and Zekrom, we go to the next classroom, aka Mr. Zoroark's gym class. "Okay, I need a fight type! How about..." he could have chosen anyone, "Samantha!" I jumped. "Oh, umm, okay." I say as I walk up to him. "Okay, gimmie your best hit!" he says, getting into a battle pose. "Alright..." I quickly use low kick on him, sending him flying up, then sky uppercut, sending him flying. "Owww... Well! I am very impressed, Samantha! Everyone, give her a round of aplause!" he says happily.

Next, we have lunch. Andreas walks up to me. "Hey, can we talk in private?" he asks. "Umm, okay," I say, uncomfertably. I don't know why, but I think it was his aura. Being a Riolu, I can sense auras, and what people are like by them. "So, would you, maybe, wanna be my girlfreind?" he asks. "R-really? Uhh, s-sure!" I say excitedly.

After we sat and talked to each other, we went outside. "Why don't we hang out with those guys?" he asks, pointing to the older, jerky kids. "Um, well, I don't want to. They're rude." I said. He yanked on my hand. "We're going over there." he grow-led at me. "No!" I said, breaking out of his grasp. "You're coming wether or not you want to!" he yelled me. "No!" I yelled. "That's it!" he yelled back, then used scratch on me. I felt somthing run down my face. I put my fingers to it and looked. Blood. I looked at him, my eye twitching. "You just screwed up." I growled at him. I used focus punch on him. He stumbled back, confused. Then, I used brick break. He fell, unable to move. "That's what you get when you mess with me." I growled at him.

 **Area: Team Creation's Room**

"Wait, so you used to know a Charmander named Andreas, he dated you, attacked you, and you beat the crap out of him?" Red asks. "Pretty much." I say. He layed out on his bed. "Dang." he said. "I never saw him again, and, well, no offense, but vowed never to trust another Charmander." I sighed. "Even you." He smiled, then walked over to me, and put his hand on mine. "You can trust me." he said.

 **Red's POV**

After I heard her story, I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I walked over and put my hand on hers. "You can trust me." I said, looking into her eyes. If what they say is true, that the eyes are the window to the soul, than her soul was the most beautiful soul I had ever seen. Our faces got closer and closer untill...

 _Knock knock knock!_ We both jumped. "Um, come in!" Samantha said. The door went open, and a Charmander came in. "A-Andreas?!" she yelled.

 **Aaaanddd cut! Okay, umm, I have an announcement: I literraly just got Explorers of Sky... yea I was just going off another story. Anyway, see yall later!**


	5. A challenge

**Hello once again! Yes, I am back. I've been playing (and raging) on PKMN MD: EoS a lot, so I havn't been able to write as much... Anyway, some crazy things will happen this chapter! Also, starting next chapter, I will answer questions you have. Actually, this chapter.**

 **Zurama The Platnum Zoroark: actually, the beds are beds. Well, this story is LONG after the games. And the beds are bolted to the floor. Anyway, thanks for the positive reveiws, Zurama. Well, without any further ado, let the reading commence!**

 **Guess where, guess who.**

 **"** So, THIS is Andreas!" I yelled, jumping up from where I was sitting. "Wassup, Samantha? Hey, who's this loser?" he said. Samatha looked at him angrily. "What...Are...You...Doing...Here?" she growled. "Just thought I'd come by and ask you out to a juice at the new Spinda's Café that just opened." he said, as cool as a cucumber. She was immediatly beside me. "Never." she growled. "Get out." I growled, my claws coming out. He got up in my face. "And who are you to say that, Mr. Dorklebag?" he said, angrilly. I laughed. "Dorklebag? Idiot. I'm Red." I laughed in his face. "Who are you to say that?!" he yelled. I felt something clench onto my hand. "He's my boyfreind." Samantha.

He stared at her in disbeleif. Hey, I was confused as much as him. _What?!_ I thought. "Well, if that's true, then kiss." he said. Those six words changed everything. I looked at her and she looked at me. Then her face got closer to mine, untill the gap was filled with a kiss.

"Ha! I knew it! Your lying! And do you remember what I do to liers, Samantha?" He said, smiling, with his claws coming out. _Idiot! I shouldn't have acted so surprised!_ I thought. I could sense Samantha trembling. "No!" I yelled, making him jump. "You don't hurt her." "Okay then, I challenge you." He said smiling. I frowned. "Tamorrow, in the Arena Area, 12:15, don't be late. If you win, you live. If not..." He smiled. Then he left.

 **20 minuets later, Andreas' POV**

I walked out, with Ghastly floating up to me. "I saw what happened. Sir, what will happen if they win?" he asked. I smiled. "He won't. He'll die soon." I said. I pulled out my evo-orb and turned into Charizard.

 **The next day, 11:15, Red's POV**

I walked into the "Arena". Everyone from Pokecentral was there. I gulped. I watched as Andreas walked onto the feild and my jaw dropped. HE WAS A FLIPPIN' CHARIZARD! "Whaaat?!" I yelled. "And let the battle begin!" I heard an anouncer say.  
I ran toward him stupidly. What was I thinking?! He slammed his fist into my stomach. A burst of pain shot through me. I dropped to the ground, groaning in pain. Then something happened. I'm not sure what, but suddenly, I felt stronger, faster, and... well... better. I looked at myself as I got up. I was... yellow. I looked up, only to see andreas gape at me. I smiled, then ran into him. He stumbled backward, and I did it again. And again. I practaccly destroyed him. "And Red is the winner!" the announcer said. I smiled. I defeated a Charizard. Then, suddenly, I went back to normal. "Yaaay!" "Woo hoo!" "Gooo, Red!" I heard. I smiled.

And then fainted

 **Cut cut Mc. Cutty Cut! Well, another chapter! I know it's short, but I've had school and I've been going through Explorers of Sky. Nothing good to say, except for goodbye! So bye!**


	6. Cripple of the Fragment

**Hello everyone, I am back. Listen, you guys have to ask more questions! Seriously! Well, I was going to do it this way: at least 2 questions (Or comments ) for the next chapter to come out.**

 **Kalmarin: Well, I kinda wanted to do a color thing, sooo yeah.**

 **Ok, so without further ado, let the reading commence!**

 **-―――** **-**

 **Hospital Room, Samantha's POV**

I watched as Red tossed and turned in his bed. I sighed. He was alright, although he DID just fight a freaking Charizard.

Suddenly, Red's eyes opened. He sat up and looked around. Then he looked at me and smiled. "I did it." He said. I smiled back. "But... how?" "With this." said a familliar voice.

We turned to see Cyndaquill. "Hey, Cyndaquill!" Red said happily. "Hello. Now, as I was saying... this is your 'Shiny Char-Claw.'" She said, showing us a yellow claw. "A Char-Claw is a rare item for Charmander, but to have a Shiny one..." She cut off, deep in thought.

"And it only works in emergencys." She continued, jerking her head back up. "It makes you 15X stronger." She concluded. Suddenly, I notticed red looking at me in the corner of his eye. "Umm, Cyndaquill? Could me and Samantha talk in private?" Red asked, suddenly. "Oh, of course!" she said happily, trotting out of the room and closing the door.

I looked at Red, him doing the same to me. "Um, Samantha? Welll, y'now how Andreas came into our room, and you-" He was cut off by me. "I...I didn't mean what I said." I said, looking at the ground.

"So the kiss?"

"It... it didn't mean anything."

"But, before..."

"I know, but... I'm sorry Red, but... it didn't mean anything." I finished the conversation. "Oh..." he said, dissapointed. "Well, Nurse Blissey is saying you should rest." I told him.

"Yeah."

"Red?"

"Yeah?"

I smiled. "Get well soon." and with that, I walked out the door.

 **(Shows Full Moon.)**

 **...**

 **3P POV**

There was a slight rustle in the bushes. A mysterious figure comes out and stares at the beutiful Creation Fragment. "Mwa ha ha... Three more and the world is mine!" It says, smilling. I took my escape orb, then took the Fragment. The world started to tremble and shake beneath me. I smilled and escaped.

 **Le Cut! Well, well, well! Another chapter! Sweet! Sorry it's short, though... Also, There is a poll up on my profile. Who will YOU decide to be the winner? Well, nothing else to say, except for see ya later!**


End file.
